


Harry Potter House Sorting: Derek Hale

by stereks



Series: Harry Potter House Sorting: Teen Wolf | Meta [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks/pseuds/stereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorting the Teen Wolf characters into Hogwarts houses! Feel free to read these. Comment if you want to discuss where I housed the characters if you want but please, please, please read thoroughly before you tell me I'm wrong about something. Always remember that this is from my point of view and how I see it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter House Sorting: Derek Hale

You're probably asking yourself "Is this person serious right now?" when you look at the title that clearly states that I believe Derek Hale is a Hufflepuff. Luckily for you, I'm about to explain my reasons and beliefs for this statement and I want you all to hear me out before making a snap judgment or decision. Okay? Okay!

Derek is loyal to those around him. Though he's not always the easiest guy to get along with, he always sticks by the side of people closest to him, mainly Scott McCall. Scott is someone that has earned his trust from the beginning; because Derek was the one that decided to teach the boy how to use his abilities and powers. I think most of this falls back on his family being killed by Kate. I think his whole loyalty thing comes from his desire to have a second family and a pack of his own since his family by blood was brutally murdered.

He's a hard worker. This is one of his most prominent traits; he works very very hard to keep himself and those around him safe. He tries his best to survive and he fights like hell while doing so. And he will stop at nothing to keep his friends, allies, and the only two family members he has left safe.

He's goodhearted and dependable. Though it may not seem like it at first glance; Derek genuinely wants what is best for his friends and family. When Erica, Isaac, and Boyd joined his pack - he taught them how to fight so they would be prepared and they would be able to stay somewhat safe without him by their side. He has always been someone to show up at times when he's needed; whether or not he was supposed to be there. Like when Isaac nearly attacked Stiles, Derek showed up at the police station right on time, and stopped Isaac from hurting him. He has been there for the others, as well, especially Scott. Also, if you think about Paige's death, he did kill her but only out of mercy so she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

However, I can see how some would think he's a Slytherin or possibly a Gryffindor at times. Mostly because he can be sneaky, cunning, way too charming, and very brave. Though those traits aren't strong enough to sort him into any house I just mentioned. The only one I can see him fitting in is Hufflepuff. And though he's not the softest person on the outside; he's kind of a softy inside when you dig down deep into his roots and figure him out. Just take some time to think about it...

I could go on and on forever about him and dive into much more detail but I think what I said here really sums it up for Derek. He is, in fact, a Hufflepuff with a little bit of Slytherin in the mix, too.


End file.
